Patients stayed in hospital may have several kinds of wounds, such as accident burn/scald (burn or scald) wounds, surgical wounds, pressure ulcers and so on. Traditionally and generically, nurses assess and treat patients with wounds through eye observation, and record wound status in text. Currently, wound status assessing is performed by using a portable card of pressure ulcers classification to assist nurses in wound classification by eye observation.
However, distorted assessment may arise by eye observing and text recordings of wound variations may also get distortion due to difference of subjective consciousness between nurses. Therefore, an assistive tool for observing wound variations is needed so as to provide records objectively, to save communication time between nursing persons and further to upgrade quality of nursing care.